shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Denni Fallon
Denni Faye Fallon was a student at Twin Branches and current intern at the San Francisco Tribune. She along with Colt Warren were one of the two characters to migrate to Cause of Death, the sister game to Surviving High School. Her main storylines are her relationships with Ben Kale and Colt. Duration: The New Girl- Season 6: Talent Show Storylines While her first appearance is in Spirit Week, Denni's storylines do not develop until the Season 4: The School Rebellion episode, Trapped in a Classroom, in which she and Colt Warren kiss. From here on, she develops feelings for Colt while also feeling guilty, which is further complicated when Colt's girlfriend Sam discovers this. While she makes efforts to amend her relationship with Sam, she is hurt when she learns that Colt and Sam got back together at Prom. Later, a distraught Denni and Sam team up to find Colt, who had ran away from Centerscore. Colt returns the night of a Halloween masquerade party, hosted by Ben, a friend and romantic interest of Denni's whom she had kissed at the Homecoming game and was her Homecoming date. Denni kisses Colt at the party, believing it was Ben, further conflicting her feelings for Ben and her feelings for Colt. Denni ultimately denies Colt for abandoning her and she and Ben begin dating. The couple are already met with problems due to Jessica Blaire's meddling early into the relationship. Jessica convinces Denni that Ben may be interested in other girls and does not care for their relationship. Jessica also works to make Ben unintentionally offend Denni by giving her present to Jessica. Their problems climax at Hector's Christmas Party where they get in an argument and Denni suggests that they break up. The next day, when Denni calls Ben to apologize, Ben confesses that he kissed Jessica after seeing Colt comfort her at the party. Denni does not accept his excuse and dolefully breaks up with him. After finding him cryptically salting the Centerscore High football field, Denni inquires into Colt's whereabouts, launching her own investigation on the Spartan Academy club The Immortals with Spartan student Nick Brown. They infiltrate the headmaster's office where the Immortals members were planning on stealing S.E.T test answers, unbeknownst to Colt. Nick records this and gives this to Denni and Colt who run away from the Spartans. They kiss at the end of the chase, beginning their relationship. Denni joins the Spartan Games, in which she, Colt, and Tom team up in, however she is eliminated. In the Season Ten finale, an earthquake occurs and Denni is trapped under debris, injuring her ankle before being rescued by Colt and Ben. She and Colt enter the election with her as his campaign manager, although they lose to Taylor. While they have fewer roles in the A New Start reboot, Denni helps Colt try to find out who stole the speech, whom they discover was Lindsay in the Season 6 finale of A New Start, Graduation Stories, in which she graduates from Twin Branches. She moves to San Francisco with Colt, in which they join the storyline of Cause of Death. Relationships Romantic Interests Ben Kale Ben and Denni first meet each other in Season 5 of The New Girl, Prom, when they were partnered as chemistry partners, alongside Colt and Sam. During their time as partners, a crisis emerged, in which Sam learned that Colt and Denni kissed, thus resenting them. Feeling guilty and without Raven to comfort her, Denni was put under much stress. However, Ben, admitted to wanting a good grade, goes in place for Raven and comforts her, flourishing their friendship here on out. Though her crush on him was never announced, Denni and Ben both grow feelings for each other, which only conflicts Denni, whom had already developed feelings for Colt by that time. While Ben makes many attempts to get closer to Denni, she only does so much as denying him, but promising that she still cares for him. They finally kiss at the Homecoming game and attend the dance together, before Denni finally chooses Ben over Colt officially. Entering an exclusive relationship, Denni and Ben were quite literally described as 'clinging onto each other at every second'. However, they already begin to hit bumps in their relationship, when Jessica secretly begins to break them up, in order to make Ben fall in love with her. She makes Denni paranoid into thinking that Ben likes other girls and is careless of his and Denni's relationship. Jessica kisses Ben and convinces him that he was the one who kisses her. Ben, feeling guilty of his actions, confesses this to Denni, who is too hurt to stay with him and breaks up with him. Following their break up, neither Denni and Ben talk much after that, as they both enter other relationships. They briefly speak in Faceplace Zero, when Ben tries to get she and Colt to accept his friend requests on Faceplace. Despite the tension that was left in their conversation from months ago, Denni admits to missing talking to him and hopes that they can continue being friends with each other. Colt Warren Colt is Denni's long-term boyfriend. While they meet each other in Season 2 of The New Girl, in the Season 4 episode, Trapped in a Classroom, after much romantic tension, they kiss in after escaping from detention. Though she does develop feelings for him, Denni is guilt-ridden, as Colt was dating Sam at the time. While Colt and Sam break up shortly after and Colt does advance towards her, Denni refuses. Denni is hurt to see that Colt and Sam got back together in Season 5, but is again angered when Colt comes to her defense at the Prom after party when Ryan was hitting on her. In Season 6, Colt soon abandons Centerscore to go on a journey of self-reflection and neglects to inform anyone of this, leaving Denni distraught. She teams up with her uncle Mal and Sam to work to find him, however it is not until the Season 7 finale where she meets him at Ben's masquerade party. She kisses him, thinking it was Ben. This leads to Ben and Colt asking her to choose between the two. She chooses Ben, angry that Colt abandoned her. Apart from when he comforts her after her breakup at Hector's party, this is the last time she sees him before Season 9, where she finds him salting the football field with The Immortals club from Spartan Academy. She inquires for more information for what he is doing, however he pushes away, insisting that it is better she does not know. Denni in turn launches a full investigation on Spartan Academy. In the season finale, Denni and Colt both expose the Immortals' true intentions to doctor the SET tests before finally kissing and entering a relationship. The two enter the Spartan Games together, however are eliminated separately. Denni encourages Colt to start thinking about his future, prompting him to run for president, with her as his campaign manager. They graduate from Twin Branches as a couple and move to San Francisco where they share an apartment. Family Denni is Raven's half-sister, both of whom share the same mother, Cynthia. They also have a step-father called Mitch, and as a family they are loving and affectionate. Denni is also the niece of Mal Fallon, a detective who works in the San Francisco Police Department, and is also one of the main protagonists in Surviving High School's sister game - [http://causeofdeath.wikia.com/ Cause of Death]. Because Cynthia is Mal's sister, Denni was born into the Fallon family and may have adopted "Fallon" as a last name. For a while this was fan speculation, but the beginning of 'Christmas Break' confirms that her full name is indeed Denni Fallon, when Ben Kale leaves her numerous messages on her voice mail. Also, Colt mentions that not all police officers are as nice as her uncle Mal, from [http://causeofdeath.wikia.com/ Cause of Death]. Raven Fallon Raven is Denni's step-sister. Denni is particularly sensitive to being compared with her sister, but it is noted that the two of them have a trend between them where they refuse to conform to certain generics of modern society. Denni has a close relationship with her sister and frequently turned to her during times of stress. Rivalries Sam Hill While Dyre is principal, he traps Denni and Colt, alongside Taylor and Brendan inside of a classroom, in which Denni and Colt kiss during. Denni is extremely guilty and is too anxious to keep it in and confesses to Ben. Sam overhears and develops a hatred for Denni. Denni continues feeling remorseful and makes multiple attempts to apologize to Sam. Later, when Sam and Colt reunite, Denni is shown to be jealous of their relationship. Following Colt's disappearance, Denni—though still distasted by Sam—notifies Sam about this and the two work together to learn more about Colt's situation. Overtime, the tension between the two decreases, as they both enter other relationships. Jessica Blaire Denni dislikes Jessica, as Jessica was the one who broke up Denni and Ben. However, during the process of doing so, Jessica acted as a friend of Denni's, giving her advice, which later proved to be defective. Personality Denni is incredibly renowned for her spunk and overall ability to show independence and strong moral conduct in her passions. Sarcastic and witty, Denni is depicted as an intelligent girl, as shown for her interest in journalism and detective work. She intends to get a good education and has a high GPA. She is interested in activism, particularly concerning enviromentalism, hence her membership in W.H.A.L.E ('''W'e 'H'ate 'A'll 'L'itterers, 'E'tc.)'' ''and her status as a vegetarian. Her interest in enviromentalism is also entwined with caring personality, especially for Sam and Colt, the former of which she baked cookies for when she kissed the latter, whom she searched for when he went missing. Appearance Denni has brown hair and purple highlights with a red headband on top and has been the target of numerous nicknames by other characters because of this. She has brown eyes and wears a burgundy-colored cardigan over a gray shirt. She is also particularly short in stature and lacks self-esteem about her general appearance. Age When Denni first appeared, she said that she was a Freshman. Two years later, Denni graduated from Twin Branches High a year early (told Secret Files 02 in ''Cause of Death), most likely due to her high GPA. Denni is currently in her first year in College but is 17-18. Trivia *Denni's sheltered upbringing has been so prominent in her life that she had never been in a relationship, nor did she have her first kiss and had always been ashamed and afraid to admit that. She says she had the opportunity for a kiss in a game of truth or dare amongst friends once, but she pretended she was sick. She was incredibly passionate about not having a first kiss with a stranger, and wanted to have it with someone special and whom she truly cared about—like it actually meant something. *As it turns out, she finally had her first kiss given to her in romance by Colt Warren. This sparks a long-time amour between them, despite dating Ben halfway through. It is after the events of "A Spartan Love Story" at the very end of Season 9 involving her and Colt where she officially finds her place by his side. *In the Cause of Death version of A Fallon Family Christmas, it is revealed that Denni's birth father's last name is Wundermeister. This is why she goes by the last name Fallon even though it's her mother's maiden name. *Her middle name, Faye, was revealed in Cause of Death. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Journalist Category:College Kids Category:In A Relationship Category:Transported Characters Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Hipsters